Risen From Ash
by TheBlueFlygon
Summary: After a criminal operation, and a rather angry voltorb, a four month old Ash has been taken in by a pair of criminals, who are given a mission by the boss of the co-operation: make sure no harm comes to the boy. Now, at ten years old, the boy is finally ready to take on the world. Multiple shippings. Thanks to Lucardevoir for suggesting the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the new story I told you about when I put Electrifying Ash on Hiatus. Here's a small description.**

After a criminal operation, and a rather angry voltorb, a four month old Ash has been taken in by a pair of criminals, who are given a mission by the boss of the co-operation: make sure no harm comes to the boy. Now, at ten years old, the boy is finally ready to take on the world.

**Also, the criminal duo is not J, J and Meowth.**

* * *

Pallet Town Outskirts

"Okay, Ace, Marika, you know the drill. Marika will hit the main generator, switching off the generator. From there, Ace will take the roof into Oaks house, where you will take the Pokeballs that do not belong to trainers. This is a mission to make Oak lose profit, and not to destroy and random trainers career. We leave that to the grunts. Remember we are three of the twelve people that know the true purpose behind Team Rocket. You will take the pill if you are compromised. Try to keep the casualties to a minimum. Understand?" A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, inside of a camouflaged helicopter, said to the two silhouettes in front of her. She was wearing a casual pink jacket and a formal skirt, and looked rather tired as the bags under her deep blue eyes portrayed. She also looked rather rushed, seeing as her dark brown hair was put into a messy bun.

"Yes, Abigail." The two figures said simultaneously, rather bored, stepping out of the darkness. The first was a man, in a rather long detective jacket, which was a deathly black, with a black shirt, and black trousers, black shoes, and a fedora that was pulled over his eyes, in, yep, you guessed it, **pink**. The jacket had a red **R** on one side, and an **A **on the other. The women next to him was wearing a black latex suit, and had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had sun glasses on, and had two handguns strapped to her hip. She had a **M** on one side and an **R** on the other, just like the man next to her.

"Good luck, Marika. Hope you have fun breaking into an empty Generator, beautiful." The man, who apparently was Ace, teased.  
"Well, you're gonna have to sneak past an eighty something year old professor, tall, dark and handsome." Marika teased back.  
"Get on with it, you two, and stop making me throw up!" Abigail said to the pair. Marika shrugged, and was about to leave, when Ace had, a little remark to leave before they went separate ways.  
"What, no goodbye kiss?" Marika stepped back in, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
"You know she really likes you, maybe you should finally make it official, loverboy." Abigail said to Ace, who was the only one left in the vehicle, as the pilot had left for a cigar.  
"It's playful teasing. She doesn't give me a second thought, Abi." He had a wistful look on his face, one of longing, and pain. He adjusted his hat, before seemingly disappearing from sight.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab

"Thank you Professor, I couldn't help to think something was off today." A woman in her mid thirties said, so a man, who could admittedly be called 'Gramps'.  
"It's no problem Delia, You and Stefan are welcome here anytime." He gestured to a boy in a cot, which was hidden in the corner of the room., with jet black hair, and brown eyes, with little Z shaped birthmarks under them.  
"Now, off to bed, Miss Ketchum." The old man laughed out.  
"Of course, Professor Samuel _Reginald _Oak." The woman sassed back. They talked for a little longer, before Delia heading upstairs to sleep, leaving Samuel and the baby boy alone. After a while, oak fell asleep. Had he stayed awake for thirty-seven more seconds however, he would've noticed a power outage. And, if he stayed for another three minutes and forty-two seconds, he would notice a man, known as Ace, enter the house and walk up the stairs to take Professor oaks stash of empty pokeballs.  
In Oaks study, there was a large shelf, where they were all kept. Delia's room was next to this study, yet neither she or anyone else in the house notice the man. He swooped up all the Pokeballs large swing of the arm, and hid them in a rucksack. Yet there was one Pokeball he missed, and as he reached to get it, he did not realise that it was a grave mistake.  
"Voltorb." It squeaked out.  
"Shiiiiiiiiitttttt."

The man only just managed to put up a small shield that mimicked protect before the orb exploded. The explosion however took out the room next to him, killing Delia Ketchum, and as the old floor gave out, a large amount of debris fell on and killed Professor Oak. As Ace was recovering from the explosion and waiting for his vision to deblur, he noticed a fire starting, and in the dead of the night, a baby crying. He picked himself off the floor, and decided that for the lives he took, he will raise this boy. He read a small sign on the cot, which he finally got as Stefan Ketchum. But he knew every person in his organization had a code name. He picked the kid up, and seeing as his face was covered in small debris and blackened be the smoke, he knew what to call him.

**Today was he birth of Ash Stefan Ketchum, From Pallet Town. Not that he'd know the last three pieces of information anyway.  
**Not Yet.

* * *

As he rushed back to the helicopter, he knew he had a new responsibility. He would have to report back to the boss anyway.  
"What the fuck was that explosion, Ace?" Abigail said, as he climbed onto the helicopter, which was starting to take off, as daylight was only minutes away from giving away the hidden position.  
"Long story short, I got the Pokeballs, but picked up a hidden Voltorb. I believe that it killed Delia Ketchum and Oak." He was starting to lose the confidence in his voice, something that wasn't usual. He started to hyperventilate, which never happened to Ace, and got Marika extremely worried.  
"Calm down, Ace, it's nothing that's happened before, you've killed people, and next time we learn from our mistakes. I'm sure that the boss will be fine with it." Ace started to sweat.  
"I killed people out of justice Marika. I just fucking killed an innocent mother!"  
"How did you know she was a mother, Ace?" Abigail intervened suspiciously.  
"I took the kid. He was the only one left alive, and...it is my duty to honour a deceased mother."  
"The boss isn't gonna like that, but he does have a sweet spot for kids, so hopefully he wont care. And Oak was in some dirty business anyway, so maybe you did him a favour."  
"Hopefully..but is the kid cute? What is his name?" Marika said. Ace chuckled under his breath, knowing that Marika had a sweet spot for kids.  
He brought the baby out of the bag. "His name is Stefan Ketchum. But until we deem him smart and honourable enough, he will be called Ash."  
Everyone acknowledged why he was called it, and Marika decided letting out a little giggle would give enough sign that the baby was cute.

* * *

**Okay, done. I hope this story will unblock my writers block for my other story, but I hope you enjoy it to. Leave any pairing you want to see in the reviews but please no Pokemon x ash or OC's I just don't like the idea no offence. This will probably be a harem, and maybe I can keep some humor in my writing too. Any Pokemon that you want Ash to have you can also leave in the reviews. I'm not sure about the starter he will have, but will have Pikachu. There will be no lemons in this story though. Maybe kissing or whatever, but not lemons.**

**See you next Chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for this story. Remember to leave any girls you wanna see for Ash. No Pokemon, so sorry no Latias or Celebi. Any Pokemon you want him to catch either, but they must be in base form, so he won't be OP from the start. Here is the list I made so far:**

Harem:  
Misty  
May  
Dawn  
Iris  
Anabel  
Cynthia  
Elesa

Pokemon:  
Pikachu  
All Starters  
Shiny Flygon  
Lucario (new Lucario sorry as the other ones (maybe except for Sir Aarons) would have never met Ash)  
Gardevoir

**Now, on with the chapter:**

* * *

Outside the Team Rocket Headquarters 

"Let us in, Gatekeeper." Abigail shouted into an intercom.  
"Why so formal, Abi? And I trust the mission was a success."  
"Well Robin..kind of.."  
"You fucked up, didn't you? I'll get you guys into the bosses schedule straight away."  
"Ugh, okay.."

As the trio entered the bosses office, Ace started to get more and more nervous. This was the first time he had ever made a mistake, and that's why at the young age of twenty-three, he was the bosses most trusted agent, who was outside the ten admins.  
Marika was feeling the same, but she was hoping that if one of them got taken out, they could always blame it on one of the accompanying grunts that had followed Marika. Not that she was cold hearted, it was just that Abigail was her best friend, and she was hoping Ace and herself would eventually be more than friends, and she didn't want her time on this world, at twenty-one years of age, to be cut short.

"I trust everything went well?" enquired a man, facing away on an office chair, stoking a persian, that he quickly leaped off his lap, once he heard the man business voice.  
"No. I made a rookie mistake..we got the Pokeballs, but, with the help of two casualties..and we got an extra item.."  
"Ace," the man, spinned on the chair, facing the trio. "Who died, and how? How much damage was inflicted? And what was this extra item?" The man dusted off his orange suit and straightened his tie. This man was known to the world as criminal, but to some who knew his true intentions, he was a saint. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket.  
"As I was picking up the Pokeballs, I did not realise that I picked up a Voltorb, which promptly exploded. I believe that a lady named Delia Ketchum got killed in the blast, and Samuel Oak was killed by crushed debris. The lab was on fire, so I believe the whole building burnt down. And the extra item was a child.. Giovanni, meet Stefan Ketchum..or as we like to call him, Ash." Ace said, giving the baby to the Team Rocket leader.

"No..You do not name things! You get attached to them then! Ugh.." Giovanni then looked at the boy,and you could see a small sparkle in his eyes. "Ash.." Giovanni spoke under his breath. "Ace, Marika, and Abigail, for the next few years of this boys life, you will care for him, protect him, train him, and make him into an exceptional young man. You may have compromised the mission, yet you killed Oak, which is a huge favour, and you made it look like an accident. As for the mother..it is just a horrible deem of fate. But you can redeem yourselves by raising this boy. As for your reward.. I grant you admin status. So you understand your mission?"

"Yes Sir." They said simultaneously. While Ace knew he had to do this, Marika and Abigail were a little annoyed. They had to put their careers on hold, to become mothers, because of Ace's 'accident'. Even though they got into the Admin circle, it was near impossible to ever get a job which was exciting. Usually they bossed grunts around, and they found that extremely boring.

"Also, I have a very nice vacation house..On Cinnabar Island, where you will live and raise Ash. Feel free to use this credit card," Handing them a small blue plastic card, "To pay for anything you need. I trust training will begin at age six, where you will start physically training him, but at age four is when he will begin education."

"Yes sir." Still using the same, simultaneous voice, which had no feeling or actual emotion in it.  
"The plane will fly you out in three days. I expect to be filled in about Ash's progress."  
"Of course." This time only Abigail answered.  
"You are dismissed. Take the child with you, I will have a baby room set up for him in the house by the time you get there."

All three of them were silent as they got back to their teams room. As they entered, Ace finally spoke. "Abigail, Markia, I am so sorry that I got you into this mess. I understand if you will not forgive me but please try to find it in your hearts to do so."  
"Are you kidding Ace?" Markia answered. Ace's head shot up and eyed her carefully, squinting his eyes. "Have you ever been to Cinnabar Island?"  
"No."  
"Well basically, it's amazing. The clear blue sky, the brisk smell of the sea salt, the soft sand and rocky beaches, the small marketing stall, the historical volcano, and the technology is more advance than ninety percent of Kanto. And you just got us a ten year vacation!" Both girls had huge grins plastered on their faces.  
"Not to mention the only people that live their are the island inhabitants and the extremely rich." Marika added. "You don't need a visa, you can live there as long as you want. Any body who is born with a visa though, is one of the luckiest people alive. Real estate, food, purchases are all eighty-nine percent off, and the card here contains four visa's as well as the key to the bosses account!"  
"Oh." Ace was still obviously conflicted, but the girls had already rushed off to pack swim suits and other beach accessories. He would've been alright with that, but Marika had to try on every tiny one-piece swimsuit and do a catwalk in it. He swore he could've seen her wink at him a couple of times, but he wrote it off as playful flirting. "I am going to the Admin gym if you need me." Marika and Abigail stopped for a moment and realised they were in the top twelve of the bosses most trusted admins, and most of the had retired! They shrugged and started modelling again, even though they were ecstatic.

At the Admin Gym

Ace knew he had to keep in shape no matter how old he was. After a quick change of clothes from his black detective suit, into a chest tight shirt, which had pink shoulder, black shorts which just reached above the knee, wrist tape and black and pink trainers, he went to the gym.  
To no surprise, the gym was empty. It was available to only the admins of the company, A title which Ace had just received. After swiping his ID card he was let through the glass doors. The gym had two meanings though, not only was it a place to train your body, it also had a place to train with your Pokemon. The best physical to keep fit, was to train with your pokemon, as they keep you on your toes, with physical, special, and downright dirty attacks during spar lessons. Come on out, team! Ace summoned three pokemon from his pokeball, a Breloom, a Gallade and Primeape. "Okay team, time for warm ups." As the three pokemon grunted, a voice control activated to the sound of Ace's voice and a small one hundred metre track appeared, appearing from the floor in neon blue light. "I want five of these, no slacking." As the three pokemon took off, Ace sprinted to keep up with their pace.

Ten minutes later, Ace came to a halt as he finished, roughly in time with Gallade. "Physical exercises." The voice activated once again, and a weight set automatically got pushed out from one of the walls. Giovanni spared no expense in building this, even if it hadn't been used in two or so years. After twenty minutes of lifting, before battling, he called the pokemon round to do their own warm ups. Ace himself kept himself resigned to a skipping rope and punch bag. It came the time for sparring. As Breloom and Gallade ran off to do their own sparring match, Ace shouted out the rules to the match. "Ten minute time limit. No rules apart from when your opponent call stop, you are to stop. Now are motto: Everything and nothing we do happens for a reason." The pokemon cried in agreement, and a small timer started from ten seconds. Ace was a little scared of Primeape, because he knew how to control his anger, unlike the rest of his species, which made him lethal. After he saw the one fade into a ten minute timer and a buzz called the start of the match.

Ace quickly dodged to the side, as he saw a Focus Blast go sailing into a wall. He was quickly locked in hand-to-hand combat with Primeape, taking a few hits, getting a few good punches in himself. As Primeape decided to end this quickly, he charged up what Ace recognised as sky-uppercut. Ace quickly dropped to the floor and swept Primeape's legs, getting the chains tangled. Ace quickly jumped back and starting charging his own attack, one made of a mysterious blue glow to it. If one were to watch it coming from a Pokemon, then there would be no doubt that the attack was Aura Sphere. Just as he was about to launch it, the buzzer ringed and the fight was over. Gallade and Breloom had an even match as well, judging by the same amount of bruises and cuts. As he returned all three, he congratulated and thanked them for all their hard work. He left to go back to their dormitory.

In the Dormitory

Marika and Abigail had long since given up their catwalk efforts. They had done it just to embarrass Ace, and nothing else. As they were gossiping and packing tidily, Marika gave out a small sigh.  
"He'll never notice me, will he?"  
"He does notice you, Marika, it's just that he thinks it's pointless flirting, and doesn't give it a second thought."  
"So even if I stripped naked and told him that I wanted him right now, he'd still have written it off as mindless flirting?"  
"Probably. Look, you need to target him on his feelings, and not desires. You know his motto."  
"Yeah I do know. What do you think of these shorts?" Marika replied, holding up apair of rainbow shorts.  
"Cute." And they descended back into mindless gossip.

* * *

**Done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the five people haha. But if you did enjoy make sure to let me know in the reviews, aand what to improve on. Any girls you want him to be with or pokemon to catch as well. Hope you like the new story cover/my new profile picture. I devoted two hours of complete writers block to this haha, hope you like it.**

**See you next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy, and review! Also while suggesting Pokemon remember to specify if you want something special like shiny or spiky haired. It was Saiyan Styles who had the idea. **

Harem:  
Misty  
May  
Dawn  
Iris  
Anabel  
Cynthia  
Elesa  
Sabrina  
Melody  
Liza  
Clair  
Skyla  
Flannery  
Roxie  
Jasmine  
Catiline  
Maylene  
Domino  
Roxanne

Pokemon:  
Pikachu  
All Starters  
Shiny Flygon  
Lucario (new Lucario sorry as the other ones (maybe except for Sir Aarons) would have never met Ash)  
Gardevoir  
Magikarp  
Beldum  
Onix  
Machop  
Primeape  
Spiky Haired Eevee  
Giant Rhyhorn

* * *

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me." Were the words out of Abigail's mouth as the trio stared at the villa- screw that, mansion that was there home for the next ten years. As they entered the massive house, there jaws started collecting flies and cobwebs. The floor was a polished silver marble, which was more then high-end, it was at the end of the freaking street. To the left they could see a large living space, with four sofas against one wall , with an imbedded flat screen TV in the wall. There was a large open kitchen which had an arch leading into it. It was obviously a very grand cooking area, with a solid ebony table that could dine forty at the end of the cooking area. There were large sliding glass doors where the last wall should have been, which showed off the excessive amount of land that Pokemon could roam free in. The stairs were on the left of the group, and were covered in red velvet carpet. Next to them there was a small podium, that had a small note. It read:  
_'Dear admins,  
__Welcome to your new home! The cleaner visits every fortnight on a Sunday so feel free to make as much mess as you want. The door labeled with ASH is Stefan's room. Raise him to think that Ash is his real name, and that I am his grandfather. His parents died in a car crash, we had it printed yesterday in a small note in a Cinnabar Paper. There are over sixty bedrooms upstairs and an en-suite in all of them, so I'll let you pick which one you want. Remember I want yearly updates and updates on anything important, like when he learns how to walk or his first word. I'll visit every other Christmas so he does believe that I'm his grandfather. Ace, you are his uncle, Marika you are Ace's husband, and therefore Ash's aunt but not blooded related. Abigail you are Marika's best friend. I hope you enjoy your stay in Cinnabar._

_-Giovanni_

"This is..wow." Ace had gotten his first glimpse at the island around fifteen minutes ago, and was already taking a liking to his new surroundings. He new that the holiday home was but a twenty minute walk from the port they arrived in, which was on the outskirts on the small city in Cinnabar and the only properly populated city on the huge place, and therefore given the term, 'Cinnabar City'. He held Ash in his arms, carefully cradling the baby. "Come on, Ash, let's get you to your room."  
Ash's room looked like the common kids, but far more pimped out. There was a cot which easily rivaled a double bed, and the wallpaper on the wall had the one-hundred-and-fifty Pokemon from Kanto, with the glaring exception of a certain Pokemon Giovanni had been working on. There were various toys in the corner, and a large TV, and enormous closet in the opposite it. There were also large windows looking towards the huge field where the Pokemon roamed freely. And the last notable feature in the room, a large computer that was sitting on a beautiful oak desk, with a small trashcan near it. "You lucky boy. Now, let's get you settled in." Ace walked over the furry cream carpet and gently placed the baby down in the cot. The small boy fell asleep almost immediately, making Ace give out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by Marika or Abigail.

"That's the first genuine smile I've seen him give in years." Abigail said softly under her breath, letting only Marika hear the words. The girl could only nod dumbly as she stared at the grown man smiling for the first time since he had joined Team Rocket. Ace had a wonderful smile. It portrayed all his gleaming teeth and it had a little childish gleam to it too. He looked as if he had the weight of the world finally taken off his shoulders.

They clambered up a single file of stairs after leaving baby Ash in his cot, and they all picked a room. Ace hadn't brought much as he hadn't seen Cinnabar Island before, so he would have to accompany the girls on the highway to hell, or as the women referred to it 'shopping'. Ace was blatantly terrified by the word, and even Giovanni, the worlds most wanted criminal, was as well - to an extent. The girls however had brought barely anything. He knew for a fact they were only wearing what they had brought. Which meant an even longer shopping trip. Ace shuddered slightly before he started to unpack. He had brought few clothes, but instead brought personal possessions. The first object he pulled out of his small backpack was a picture of a woman, presumably in her late thirties, holding the hand of a six or seven year old child. Both looked very happy, but you could clearly see the wrinkles and worry lines the lady had, even under her smile. He placed it beside the lamp on the bedside table. The next object he pulled out of the bag was his classic pink fedora, the one he wore everywhere. He simply put it on his head, as he decided he would put it somewhere else later on. And the last possessions was presumably three bottles of aged wine, one titled the '1900- The Beginning', '1899- The Plot Twist' and '1898- The Last Chapter'. The last item he took out of the bag was a pokeball that seemingly appeared from thin air. He placed it beside the photo, and laid down on his new bed.

The room looked very plain, like a guest or hotel room. White sheets, to white towels, to white walls. It was a modest, six by five room, with a small mini fridge and a preferred it this way, all neutral around him. He made a long climb down the stairs and back into the extravagant hallway, before entering the kitchen and reaching into a cupboard to pick out a good looking wine glass. He had left two bottles upstairs but had carried the nineteen-hundred bottle with him, and he quickly but carefully popped the cork. He let the wine spill into the glass, before sniffing the wine carefully. He took a sip of the aged drink, and slowly drained it. He was never one for wine. He put the cork back on the bottle and stored it on the fridge, with a small post-it note telling the other two rockets not to touch it. He then looked for digged for something slightly more to his taste and struck gold. A bottle of vodka, obviously cheap, and probably left there by Giovanni on his last visit. He took a swig from the bottle and let the alcohol seep into his skin, blurring his vision ever so slightly. He placed the bottle back where it was and made the long trek up the stairs, before collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep without saying a word.

Marika had a much different experience to Ace. She had picked a very a large room, fifteen by eight, with a very large bed and wardrobe. She knew that the next few years would be hard, but at least she got to spend it with her two best friends, and on the most beautiful resort in the world in a gorgeous mansion. She had a picked the room opposite to Abigail's, and down the corridor from Ace's. It was definitely one of the nicer rooms in the mansion, and probably a honeymoon suite, judging by the various wine coolers and heart shaped bed. She'd have to bring Ace with her sometime to do some _redecorating, _she thought with a grin. She too had a small bag on her back, but just like Ace, they did not contain clothes. She pulled out a six pokeball slot pokebelt, a few hair clips, and a photo of herself, Ace and Abigail on one of their days off. However, Marika was too tired to be reminiscing now, so she put the bag on one of the shelves, launched herself at the bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Abigail had picked a more computer style of a room, with a green double bed, and light blue walls. This was not the reason she picked the room for though. There were various PC's and monitors littering the wall facing away from the window. From here, with the mansions amazing Wifi connection, she could do almost anything. She was too tired to really start anything though, as when she threw herself at the mattress, she passed out of exhaustion.

_Three A.M_

Throughout the baby monitors in all three rooms you could hear a very clear crying sound from Ash's room. Ace had been the first down, followed by Abigail, who managed to calm the crying baby. ON the other hand, Marika never showed up. When they left the room they found her asleep outside the door. They both shared a look, shrugged, and went off to bed.

* * *

**Okay, done. I hate writing blocks of text like this, and sorry if it was boring, but sometimes it has to be done. Next chapter will be ASh's character development. Keep leaving your suggestion for the harem and pokemon. I will uploading a new chapter of electrifying Ash, then back to this one.**

See you next chapter,

**TheBlueFlygon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with a new upload. Thanks to anyone who made a suggestion for the harem or team.**

Harem:  
Misty  
May  
Dawn  
Iris  
Anabel  
Cynthia  
Elesa  
Sabrina  
Melody  
Liza  
Clair  
Skyla  
Flannery  
Roxie  
Jasmine  
Catiline  
Maylene  
Domino  
Leaf  
Roxanne  
Serena from Kalos,  
Annie and Oakley from the Pokemon Heroes movie,  
Diana from the Pokemon 4Ever movie,  
Shelly from team Aqua,  
A High Ranking OC member that is part of Team Magma, (will be named soon)  
Mars from Team Galactic,  
Rebecca from the Pokemon Destiny Deoxys,  
Anthea & Concordia from Team Plasma,  
A High Ranking OC member that is part of Team Flare, (will be named soon)  
Lizabeth from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea,  
Solana from the Pokemon Ranger Corps,  
Bianca from the Pokemon Heroes Movie,  
Rowena from Pokemon Zoroark: Master of Illusions,  
Angie,  
Zoey,  
Giselle,  
Nurse Joy,  
Officer Jenny,  
Violet, Daisy and Lily,  
Daisy (Gary's sister).

Pokemon:  
Pikachu  
All Starters  
Shiny Flygon  
Lucario  
Gardevoir  
Magikarp  
Beldum  
Onix  
Machop  
Primeape  
Spiky Haired Eevee  
Giant Rhyhorn,  
Snorlax,  
Krookodile,  
Beartic,  
Pidgeot,  
Crawdaunt,  
Buizel,  
Absol,  
Electivire.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

"Ah Giovanni, how nice of you to visit early."

A mans' voice rang over the intercom, which was stuck to the front of the gates. As the large entrance opened up, Giovanni smiled slightly, barely visible, but just about detectable. He could tell instantly that the man, Ace, hadn't changed in the slightest over the four years. He visited of course every Christmas, but today he chose to visit a day earlier than usual, hoping to spend a little more time with is adoptive grandson, Ash, who had recently started education. As his expensive, Rolls-Royce by the looks, rolled up to the grand columns in front of the house, Giovanni got out of his automobile and came out with a suitcase and bag in one hand, and a little blonde girl in the other. He waved the driver off as he closed the door to his car and entered the house, or more appropriately named, the Rocket Mansion.

Standing behind the door, was a man who looked the exact same as four years ago, and once his most trusted field agent, Ace. Standing behind him was his second most trusted agent, Marika, and lastly, one of his personal favourite technicians, Abigail. A small boy, about four foot four, came colliding into his leg, but not shaking the six foot six Rocket boss.  
"Grandpa!" The voice was Stefan Ketchum, or known to the world as Ash Rocket.  
"Ash, let your grandfather go. I'm sure he has had a most exhausting journey, and would prefer to sit down right now." The voice came from Markia, and was then rewarded by a silent 'thank you' from Giovanni. Ace on the other hand was a little more observant then that.  
"Boss, did you bring us another one?" Ace commented on the little girl in his arms.  
"No, this is Domino, and she is a year younger than Ash. She was an admins daughter, until her mother decided that Rocket Industries wasn't worth working for anymore. I am raising her myself. She may spend time with you if I have 'work' to do however."  
"Thats fine with us. Will you be staying the night?" Abigail asked.  
"Yes, could you please prepare a two rooms for Domino and I?"  
"Of course Giovanni. Food will be ready in about a half hour." Marika said as ascended her way up the stairs to prepare both rooms for her special guests.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"So, Ace, how is Ash's education coming?" Giovanni spoke to Ace who was sitting across from him in a rather expensive looking armchair.

"Very well, Ash is a bright boy, surprisingly. He is about to take his exams for languages next month with the sixteen year olds, but as I recall he was fluent in the four languages you asked him to learn, so we are working on a Arabic, Latin and Greek course to add to Language and History lessons. His dislike for maths and physics is unfortunate, but he is good at them, although he much prefers Chemistry and Biology. We decided to do a little Physical Education which he is very strong out as well. Hid drawing and painting skills, er well, are _improving_ but he's no seems to like working with electronics however. By my calculations he will have everything thats possible on the Cinnabar Island Exam Course (CIEC) by age twelve, including fourteen minor courses. He could be anything he wanted to, but he is dead set on becoming a trainer by age fourteen*."

"I am proud. My grandson is obviously a very intelligent boy. I can only hope for the same with Domino. Is he any good at sports?"  
"He is taking an interest in football, baseball and rugby." Giovanni looked over to the carpet where Ash and Domino were sitting, and were seemingly having a chat, but Giovanni noticed a slight blush on his little girls face.  
"Has he taken an interest in anyone romantically?"  
"I am afraid he is as dense as a plank of wood."  
"What a shame."  
"Food is served."

"Hello, my names' Ash."  
"Hi, my names' Domino, nice to meet ya."  
"D'you wanna go play?"  
"Sure!"

"Food is served."

Ash and Domino exchanged looks.  
"Maybe after." They said simultaneously, before sprinting to the dining table.

* * *

_Two Years After The Previous Event_

"Hello, Ace Rocket speaking." Ace was sitting in his office with a black phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder, a pen in his right hand and some forms in the left.  
"Hello, Ace, it's Giovanni. Could I please enquire when Ash's summer vacation starts?"  
"Hello Giovanni, it's nice to hear from you again. And Cinnabar Primary school will close on the twelfth of July and re-opens on the ninth of September."  
"Wonderful, I plan to take Ash touring around the world from the thirteenth of July to the seventh. How is his physical and education coming?"  
"That's fine with us, but you should be aware that his birthday is on the thirteenth. And very good. He can run one hundred metres in fourteen seconds, and lift sixty kilos. And he should be done with his exams sooner then I thought, he should be done in about three or four years."  
"Excellent, that's fine with me. What do you plan for him after this course?"  
"Well, he will be around age ten by then, so I was thinking we could get him an early starter Pokemon, and let him train it as well as a few others, so he can learn about the world and be prepared for his fourteenth birthday when they can head off."  
"That sounds fine to me. See you in a few weeks."  
"Okay then boss, goodbye." The line went dead, and Ace sighed before continuing his paperwork for another hour or so.

**"ASH!"  
****"YES?"  
"COME HERE."**  
"What's up, Uncle?"  
"You know to call me Ace, Ash. And your grandfather is taking you touring throughout the world this Summer."  
"How long will I be gone?"  
"All Summer, apart from a day after the school closes and two days before your school reopens."  
"That sounds good to me. See you later, Uncle."  
"Goddamit, Ash." Ace whispered below his breath as Ash left the office.

_Two Weeks Later_

"So, Grandpa, where are we going first?" Ash and Giovanni were in a luxury limousine, which was heading up to Cinnabar Harbour so they could depart for their first destination.  
"Pallet Town. From their, we will be heading up and travelling around Kanto like a Pokemon trainer would, but we will be taking either car, boat or plane, so it will only take two weeks to complete Kanto. FRom there we will take a boat to Johto, after Johto a boat to Hoenn, after Hoenn a plane to Sinnoh, after Sinnoh a boat to Unova, and finally we will come back to Kanto where we will take a boat to Kalos. We will be stopping constantly however, because I have some _business_ to take care of." He said the last part very slyly, but Ash took no notice.  
"That's cool! Where's Domino?" Ash saw his baby cousin at Christmas and Easter, and they were like best friends, despite long periods of time apart.  
"I'm afraid she'll be staying with your aunt and uncle for this Summer while we are away. But you will meet many interesting people and make many friends on this journey."

And indeed they did. Ash met and made lots of friends, like Gary, Leaf and Daisy from Pallet, but him and Gary were more like rivals then friends. He met Misty and her sisters in Cerulean, Giselle and Anabel in the trainer school, and Brock from Pewter. And that was only for Kanto.  
In Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh he met a lot of new people, and he met a lot of people from Unova and Kalos too.

By the time he was back, Ash was even more determined then before to be the very best trainer out there. And Giovanni very well believed he could do it.

* * *

**End! Sorry for rubbish, boring and annoying chapters, that don't really explain anything. Review though.  
*I raised trainer age to fourteen. I know in the anime it's ten.  
Keep leaving your suggestions for the Hrem and Pokemon, I think his starter will be Pikachu but I could very well change my mind. Anyway,  
See You Next Chapter,**

TheBlueFlygon


End file.
